Nuestra Realidad
by Lostbrethilien
Summary: mmm.. veamos.. un one shot..algo más realista.. me costo algo escribirlo.. pero.. a ver que piensan! Dejenme su opinión!.. Hasta la proxima!.. Gracias a Dani!.. TE LO AGRADEZCO!..


**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling…:(**

**Nuestra Realidad**

**One Shot**

Desde el momento que te vi, no lo pude negar eras la persona más hermosa que pudo pisar este universo pero tampoco pude negar que eras la más mala, la más cruel, la más fría…

_Disculpen…soy Hermione Granger. Por casualidad..han visto una rana?-dijo una chica asomando su cabeza por uno de los cubículos de la locomotora escarlata que la llevaría por primera vez a Hogwarts._

_Un chico de cabello platinado, volteó a verla, una sonrisa, una mirada y su desquiciado corazón cayó en la fosa de su amor._

¿Qué no daría para tenerte? Yo moriría… ¡No importaría! Por tenerte conmigo tan solo un instante… que tus ojos grises encuentres los míos y no me miren con el asco y repunción de siempre, que me mires con el cariño que jamás se han visto en ellos...

Que tu maligna sonrisa, se vuelva amorosa y no sea más nunca una estaca que atraviesa mi corazón, porque con cada sonrisa, viene un insulto con ese insulto me destrozas el corazón.

_¿Y tu que ves, sangre sucia?-le reventó en la cara en medio del gran comedor._

¿Acaso no sabes que estoy loca por ti? Que con tu presencia mi cordura se va y lo único que me queda es verte sin poder estar a tu lado.

¿Qué no haría para protegerte? Para cambiar el mundo que te rodea, que no sea oscuro y malévolo, que sea un mundo en donde tu y yo podamos ser.

_La sonrisa se borró de sus labios cuando su padre entró en medio de la clase de pociones:_

_Draco, tenemos que hablar-_

_Hasta Snape palideció, fue ahí que Hermione se dio cuenta que algo de verdad andaba mal._

Pero tu no te conformas con una, eres demasiado superior…¿lo eres o solo lo crees tu?. Acariciar tus labios, tocar tu cabello, perderme en tus ojos, parecen actos prohibidos, actos pecadores que se pierden en mi mente.

_Todas me desean granger!.. solo es cuestión de tiempo…-dijo con prepotencia en el corredor del cuarto piso._

Me avergüenzo ante mi debilidad, ante estos sentimientos que no puedo controlar, que me sacan de este mundo y me mandan a soñar que estas junto a mi. Que no es verdad que estas tan cerca pero tan lejos para mí. Que cada palabra que me dices la dices con el odio hacia mi sangre y ante mis momentos de locura deseo ¡jamás haberte conocido!... Jamás haber conocido el amor, el dolor, el odio, la repulsión… todo por solo amarte a ti.

_Ya muy entrada la noche, la castaña seguía sin poder alcanzar el sueño, estaba demasiado entretenida pensando en aquel chico que le movía el corazón. _

Tu olor embriagante lo recuerdo en cada momento, pienso en ti, pierdo la noción del tiempo, somos solo mi imaginación y yo, y en algunos momentos parece tan real, tan real, como si tú estuvieras en verdad conmigo.

_Fíjate por donde vas! Quieres?!-le gritó el muchacho en algún lugar del oscuro bosque prohibido. _

Y se que es mejor que me vaya, que me vaya lejos de ti, a veces me doy por vencida, no lo puedo soportar pero es ahí cuando más te encuentro, cuando más pienso en ti.

Hace años atrás te pegué, me pareció el peor acto que pude haber cometido, pero sentir tu mejilla.. sobre mi puño.. fue algo que no puedo explicar.

_Eres una sucia rata, Malfoy!-grito la chica alzando el puño y hundiéndoselo en la mejilla._

Si estuvieras a mi lado, te sentirías aún mejor, no necesitas a esas ilusas, que solo te aman por tu dinero y apellido, yo te amo por ser tu, es una locura, estoy de acuerdo, pero se que es así, se que te amó por ser quien eres!.. por ser como eres!... Te amo no como ellas, se que te amo de verdad y que nunca te podré olvidar.

_D+H: La pareja perfecta.-talló la chica en su pupitre con una sonrisa._

Pero por lo mucho que te quiera, por lo mucho que te amé, jamás te podré tener a ti, rasgas mi alma, destruyes mi ser, no te importa, lo sé, te hace sentir aún mejor como si fueras capaz de tener a todos a tu pies, se que puedes, ¿Quién no te podría adorar?

_Harry o Draco, quien es mejor? Draco por favor!-discutían unas chicas en una mesa cercana en el caldero chorreante._

_Están drogadas…-mintió Hermione a sus dos amigos._

Y si en algún momento de esquizofrenia llegas a quererme, amarme no podrás, te pido por favor, que no me vayas a dejar, si te tengo y te pierdo, ese será mi final, no podría vivir un solo día más.

_Quieres bailar?-preguntó en los patios del castillo, la música del baile de navidad de ese cuarto año resonaba a lo lejos._

_Ambos se miraron ¿Sería lo correcto?-_

**Fin..**

**Corto, sí. Les gustó? Espero!.. No se.. no tenía nada que hacer… y empecé a escribir y a escribir.. hasta que bueno.. se convirtió en esto.. ¿Qué tal me quedó? Espero que les gusté.. de todos modos ustedes saben que amo la pareja Draco-Hermione!!..!! Hehehehehhee me despido besos y abrazos!!**

**Lostbrethilien**

**A propósito, se que puede ser cursi… o lindo… o cursi+lindo: romántico!... pero de pende de su modo de juzgar… por favor.. sean "mente abierta" y déjenme un comment seré la chica más feliz de todo panamá!... se los agradezco de todo corazón… cuídense! Hasta la próxima!.. **


End file.
